


Awaken the dead

by Black-Mesa-Silly-Straw (Mollytheoctoling8)



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: But he's there - Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Tommy is a vampire, Vampire AU, dw the person who dies comes back, not tagging Gordos for reasons, teen for cussing in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollytheoctoling8/pseuds/Black-Mesa-Silly-Straw
Summary: Gordon dies, and Tommy brings him back the only way he knows how.
Relationships: there MAY be shipping later? idk yet
Kudos: 33





	Awaken the dead

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fan fiction in about 2 years so it's, not the best but! i'm trying lol (also yes i know it's a bad description i've never been good with those ;w;)

Gordon Freeman is dead.

These words repeated themself in Tommy’s head as he looked down at his friends lifeless body.

How did this happen… Why didn’t he try and save Gordon from those military men, He was strong enough to fight back!

But he didn’t…

And now Gordon was dead.

There had to be a way to fix this, There has to be! Tommy thought, lifting up Gordon's body.

Tommy was wracking his brain, trying to think of some way to bring Gordon back.

But… he could only think of one way…

Turn Gordon into a vampire.

Tommy knew turning someone into a vampire was risky, if done incorrectly, or something wrong happened during the turning, the person could die with their soul trapped inside, never being able to pass to the afterlife, or even worse turn in a ghoul like monster not capable of thought.

But.. Gordon deserved to live. He didn’t deserve to die, he didn’t deserve to get his arm cut off, and he definitely didn’t deserve to die in Black Mesa, on the wrong side of a trash compactor.

He had to take the risk. He couldn’t bear leaving Gordon here, not until he gave Gordon a fighting chance at coming back.

He lifted Gordon’s limp body up, carefully biting into his neck, his blood, which was already going cold, flowing into his mouth.

After drinking all of Gordon’s blood, He bit one of the arteries in his wrist, letting the blood flow into Gordon’s mouth.

Gordon made no reaction when the blood entered his mouth, as expected. The time it took for a human to turn into a vampire wasn’t instant, and Gordon would probably take longer, considering he was dead beforehand.

That was one thing Tommy was concerned about, Tommy didn’t exactly know what happened when you turned someone who was already dead, for all he knew was what happened when a living person got turned into a vampire.

Tommy stood up and looked at Gordon one more time, till he turned away. Tommy needed to find the Science team…  



End file.
